Zoro-nii?
by MikitNaga
Summary: *flashback* The small green haired girl screamed as she watched her house burn down with her parents inside, tears streaming down her face. "Zoro-nii where are you!" she wanted to scream. "KAA-CHAN, TOO-CHAN!" she kept screaming pounding her tiny fists on the gate.
1. Shizuku

**Hello~! This is my first fanfiction! Please review and give me tips, Thank You!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own ****One Piece~**

* * *

**Chapter****1: Shizuku**

The girl sat on a dock waiting for a ship to arrive, she was getting frustrated in her wait as drunk old man clumsily walked towards the girl chuckling and said in a loud rumbling voice, "Hey girly want to have some fun!" she looked him in the eye glaring with her bright green eyes and solemn expression. The man shivered at her gaze and started hobbling backwards surprised at her intense gaze. She got up slowly her long light green air, whipping her face from the strong wind and thought to herself "_I should burn of my frustration on this old man or it will make my blade dull when I face him."_

"Old man, I feel bad for you, you caught me at a bad time." she mumbled before taking a long sword out of the sheath on her lower back and stabbing him in the gut. she then re-sheathed her sword, lifted her bag of the ground and walked away leaving the man bleeding on the dock unconscious.

* * *

"OIII! SANJIII! MEAT!" Luffy yelled from his new seat on the sunny straw hat hanging from his neck.

"NO YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN! YOU ALMOST DEPLETED OUR STOCK OF FOOD THIS MORNING!"

"Ehhhhh? Whyyyyy-... OII NAMI, LAND!" Luffy yelled pointing toward an island.

"Yeah, we should be arriving there in about 15 minutes according to the Log pose." Nami said looking at the log pose on her wrist.

"Yosh! we'll get meat there Sanji!" the straw hatted boy said triumphantly.

"Suppaaa! I need stuff for the ship mugiwara, I hope the island has a town." franky the newest member said with a toothy grin.

"I need more supplies for my slingshot too." Ussop said happily looking up from his fishing.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Zoro guard the ship while we're in town!" Nami yelled as they headed towards a small village. Zoro grunted a yes then fell back to sleep as the rest of the crew left to each of their destinations. Chopper headed to the library with Robin, Nami headed towards the marketplace with Sanji heart eyed, Franky and Usopp went to a supplies shop, and Luffy went off in search of food. Each one was to meet up at the ship later on.

**Nami and Sanji:**

"Sanji will you hold my bag for me?" Nami asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes Nami Chwan~." Sanji said with large hearts being where his eyes should be.

"Hm, this town seems so peaceful." Nami said looking around at the different people enjoying themselves in the clothing store._ Probably because we were smart enough to hide the ship at the back of the island so no one knows we're pirates this time. _Nami thought to herself.

"Lets go on a date then Nami chwan~!" Sanji chirped still in love mode.

"No." Nami said hitting the back of the blonde mans head.

**Chopper and Robin:**

"Hey robin they have a special herb i can use for medicine on this island want to help me find it?" Chopper asked the girl smiling.

"Sure, let's go Docter-san." robin said giving the reindeer her own serene smile.

**Franky and Usopp:**

"Where can you get some cola here." Franky frowned looking at the shops they passed by.

"F-Franky, l-look." Usopp stuttered pointing at a large building at the middle of the island with the words G-13 on it.

"A marine base?! Shit we better tell mugiwara and everyone else." franky yelped.

"RIIINNNGGGG! RINNNNGGGG! ALLERT MARINE BASE HAS BEEN INFILTRATED!" the noise came from all the speakers around them, Usopp and Frankys eyes widened as the people around them ran into their homes screaming. "Other pirates are on the island?" franky questioned as they saw a body falling out of a window in the marine base

Usopp Shivered behind franky. "Pirates!?" he squealed.

Franky sweat dropped. "You're a pirate!" He yelled gaining attention from a few marines behind them. "Shiit." he screamed as they both ran from the marines eyes bugging out.

**Luffy:**

Luffy walked the empty streets meat in hand and stopped as a marine stood in front of him pointing a shaking finger at luffy, the boy in question tilted his head at the marine's reaction to him as the marine screamed "IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY!" eyes bugging out. other marines came, hearing the shout and Luffy slowly started running from the marines as they ran towards him with weapons aiming for his head.

* * *

Luffy ran into a building not noticing the giant letters G-13 on the building and was greeted by a great amount of knocked out bodies in front of him with marine uniforms on. _What happened here._ he thought walking along the hall of bodies. He then saw an open door and walked through it curious of who knocked out all these marines. "shishishi." he chuckled to himself thinking that he should ask the person to join his crew. _that would be great if whoever did this was a musician then I would definitely make the person join._ he grinned at the thought and continued walking along the bloody path. he opened yet another door leading outside and there he saw a small light green haired girl about the age of 15 sleeping sword in arm, gun in hand, wearing green jeans, sandals, a black bikini top and a long black jacket slightly bloody, leaning her back against a tree. Luffy poked her forehead curious to why and how this girl infiltrated a marine base. She woke at the touch and grabbed the wrist of the hand he was using to poke her, with one hand and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Who are you? " she mumbled sleepily.

"Monkey D. Luffy" he grinned hand out. She took his hand as he helped her up. "You do all this?" he questioned pointing at the knocked out marines smiling widely.

"yes, why?" she asked as she put away her weapons and put her blue bag on her back, looking up at him she noticed his weak looking appearance.

"Wanna join my pirate crew?" he asked.

"Wait you're a pirate?!" she yelped jumping back surprised that this skinny looking guy could be one.

"yes aren't you?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Hell no." she said frowning "I just needed information from this base and they didn't want to give it to me, so I used force." she said Nonchalantly.

"Sorry" he said "You still want to join though?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmm I won't join but can I travel with you for a bit? I need to leave this island." she asked thinking that she could just knock him out if he tried anything.

"Sure!" he grinned. "but I'm still going to make you join." she rolled her eyes thinking _"why would I join this nut job?" _as they heard marines inside the building yelling.

"We better head towards your ship before they find us." she said thinking. He chuckled and started running she followed him as they ran towards the back of the island. _"Guess I'm stuck with him for a while." _She thought sighing.

As they ran they saw a pretty orange haired girl and a blonde guy with swirly eyebrows and a cigarette in his mouth. "NAMI! SANJI! LETS GO THE MARINES FOUND US OUT." Luffy yelled.

"YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU GO A SINGLE DAY WITHOUT MAKING TROUBLE!" Nami screamed a scary expression on her face. She then reverted her attention towards the girl behind Luffy curious. Sanji already had his attention on the girl and was saying "Who's that cute girl with you Luffy~?" swooning at the sight of the girl. Nami rolled her eyes and then they started running with them towards the ship. _that girl looks familiar somehow. _Nami thought.

The green haired girl looked at Nami also curious. _"Is she a part of his crew?" _she thought to herself, but put the thought to the back of her mind when she saw the ship they were heading towards. _"that jolly roger it looks familiar."_

They all climbed onto the ship and Nami yelled at Zoro to get up Zoro opened his eyes slowly and looked towards them, the rest of the crew had arrived by then and as zoro looked behind Luffy he saw the a girl with long green hair the same shade as his own hair and thought. _"Is that-"_

"ZORO-NII?!" The girl yelled in surprise when she caught sight of the swordsman.

"ZORO NII?!" The rest of the crew yelled looking at Zoro and the girl.

"uh h-hello I-I'm Roronoa Shizuku." Shizuku said stumbling over her words as she kept her attention on the swordsman.

"EHHHHHH?!" they screamed together.

* * *

**That is the first chapter! Please review and give me helpful critique or suggestions. here's a preview on the next chapter!**

**Preview:**

***flashback***

**The small green haired girl screamed as she watched her house burn down with her parents inside, tears streaming down her face. ****_"Zoro-nii where are you!" _****she wanted to scream.**

**"KAA-CHAN, TOO-CHAN!" she kept screaming pounding her tiny fists on the gate helplessly.**

**Chieko found her on her knee's wailing in front of a burnt down house pounding on the gate to her house 2 hours later. The woman looked down at the wailing girls face and hugged the small body. "were your parents inside that building she asked as the girl nodded while stopping her struggle to get inside the gate. the older woman looked down at the sobbing girl and said softly "I'll take care of you now." the small girl looked up tears falling and nodded hugging the woman back.**

***flashback end***

**Hope you liked the Preview! **

**Ka-chan is a shorter version of the word mother in japanese.**

**To-chan is a shorter version of the word father in japanese.**


	2. What happened to the Roronoa family?

**Hello This is chapter two of Zoro-Nii. Please excuse any improper grammar or misspellings and tell me about them in a review so I can fix them.**

**Thank You for reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**claimed: But I do own my OC Roronoa Shizuku.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shizuku's story.**

The crew stood there shocked. Zoro has a sister? He's an elder brother to this girl?

Sanji looked at the proclaimed siblings then said "Marimo this is your sister? How is that even possible?"

Nami snapped out of her shock and analyzed the situation. "Well they have the same hair and eye color, and Zoro never really told us about his past."

Ussop, Chopper and Franky stood there jaws dropped looking back and forth between Zoro and Shizuku.

Robin just smiled serenely like always.

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed looking at Shizuku. "Now do you want to join Shizuku?"

Shizuku didn't reply and kept her eye on her shocked elder brother with a deadly glare and surprised the crew by yelling at zoro, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" as she unsheathed he sword and took out her gun from her belt running towards him. The crew did nothing as they watched this girl run toward Zoro with the intent to severely injure him. Zoro snapped out of his trance and unsheathed his own swords blocking her attack and knocking her gun and sword out of her hand while still sitting against the ship's mast.

She then dropped on her knees and pounded on his chest crying uncontrollably. Zoro kept looking at her as if she was an illusion. Shizuku looked at his expression and Screamed. "SAY SOMETHING!"

Zoro looked down at the girl and said "Your alive?"

***Flashback***

Zoro was ten and was coming home from the dojo he saw a completely burnt down house in the place of where his home was, he looked at his old home shocked as he heard the villagers whispering about how it was such a tragedy that the family had died inside the house. Zoro ran to the house after hearing those words and jumped over the fence. He dug through the ash and pieces of wood ignoring the burns and splinters he was getting and kept thinking "Not them not them too, Not after Kuina" and soon started sobbing as he dug through the remains of his home. He eventually found two dead bodies scarred and burned laying next to each other eyed wide with shock. he cried as he looked in to his dead parents faces and closed their eyes their dead bodies scared him so he looked away and looked for his sister knowing that her body would scare him but he needed to find her. He didn't find his younger sisters body but guessed it disintegrated in the fire and sobbed at her death feeling cold despite being in hot ashes and ran back to his dojo, he broke down as he kept seeing the image of his dead parents and broken home in his head over and over he clutched his head wanting to escape the never-ending pain of his loses, first kuina now his family, he had nothing as he thought on that he remembered his promise to kuina. _To be the best swordsman in the world. I have to fulfill that promise its the only thing I have left. _he thought and grew determined he started training even harder than he had before while thinking of his younger sisters happy face as she waved him goodbye. _"I'm all alone now"_ the now orphaned boy thought as he trained and as he grew his heart became harder From heart to stone, heart to stone.

***Flashback end* **

Zoro looked at her absorbing her older face. she looked at him snapping out of her tears at his words. and whispered, "You thought I was dead?" her green eyes wide she hugged him she started laughing and sobbing at the same time and said "I thought you ditched me." her tears still falling down her face. Zoro then awkwardly put his arms around her small figure and they sat there hugging Zoro then questioned "How the hell are you alive?" she chuckled at his question then remembered the crew that was around them. She looked in their direction and laughed at their curious and shocked expressions "This is your crew?" she asked Zoro. Zoro then remembered their presence too and took his eyes of her to look at them.

Robin was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you Roronoa-san." she said smiling. "Lets sit down and talk while we eat" Sanji took initiative and walked towards the kitchen in a daze to start preparing food.

Nami nodded to robin and crouched in front of Shizuku "Want to put your bag in the girls room?" she asked Shizuku. Shizuku slowly nodded, stood up and went with Nami to the girls bedroom.

Zoro stayed and watched as Shizuku walked with Nami into the door of the Girls room, and kept his eyes on the door until he heard his captain laugh. he looked at his captain and then watched as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper danced while chanting. "New nakama!" Franky laughed at them and then looked at zoro "You have a sister huh?" he asked smiling.

"She's strong too!" Luffy laughed.

_"Shizuku? Strong?" _Zoro thought as he looked at Luffy with one eyebrow raised. "Really?" Chopper said starry-eyed.

"Yeah! When I found her she was surrounded by a bunch of marines with gun and sword injuries." Luffy replied, proud that he was the one that found her.

"Cool!" Chopper said still starry-eyed.

"Her technique sounds interesting, I never heard of someone using a sword and gun at the same time." Franky said thoughtfully.

"She looks just as terrifying as Zoro when she attacks." Usopp said Shivering at the memory of her attacking Zoro.

Luffy laughed at Usopp's scared face "Let's go eat meat!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran to the dining room. Zoro, Franky, Robin, Usopp, and chopper soon followed after.

"Who said you could eat shitty Marimo?" Sanji said while Zoro sat down. Zoro was about to make a nasty reply but was beat to it by a voice coming from the door.

"When you say Marimo are you referring to me, Shitty Ero-cook?" Shizuku said with a tick mark on her forehead and her hand on her hip.

"N-no Shizuku Ch-wan~." Sanji stuttered recognizing his mistake.

"Shishishi, you really are Zoro's sister." Luffy said with a stupid grin on his face, the rest of the crew laughed along with him at Shizuku's annoyed expression and Sanji's dejected face. Shizuku's Annoyance with Sanji was soon forgotten though as the Straw hat's began to eat their five-star meal. Shizuku almost stabbed Luffy's hand when he attempted to steal her food.

"Why did you choose him as your captain?" Shizuku questioned her brother.

"Because he's strong? I don't really know." Zoro said while shrugging at the question.

"He's strong?!" Shizuku asked looking at Luffy surprised.

"He has a 300,000,000 berri bounty." Zoro explained.

"That's even higher than yours." she chuckled

"Shut it Shizuku."

* * *

-After the Straw hat pirates and Shizuku finished their meal they began to talk about what they were to do with her.-

"I'm staying and joining your crew." Shizuku smiled.

"Of course." Luffy said grinning.

"No way am I letting you stay here." Zoro said giving a hard look at Shizuku. Shizuku glared back at zoro and replied with a "why not."

"Zoro I'm not as weak as I used to be, that was nine years ago. I've gotten a lot stronger." Shizuku said looking at him in the eye. She knew he was worried but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Shizuku chan why and how did you get on the grand line?" Nami asked. Shizuku sighed and Zoro looked at Shizuku too, also curious to how she was alive.

Shizuku look up in thought "I guess I'll start from when Me and Zoro's parents died."

***Flashback 9 years** **ago* **

*Shizuku was seven and waving good bye to her older brother Zoro as he left for the day*

"SEE YOU LATER ZORO-NII!" She yelled waving her tiny hands as he left smiling a little sadly at his younger sister. Shizuku frowned wondering why her brother has been acting a little weird and sad recently and has been saying kuina in his sleep, she shrugged it off and decided he was just being weird, so she went back into her house and had tea with her parent's and stuffed animals. She giggled as she poured imaginary tea for her mom and dad.

They gave her loving smiles as she giggled, but their faces were changes from smiles to terrified shock as they heard a knock on the door. her father drew back the curtains a bit to look at the intruders and then looked at her mother then at Shizuku with a scared face, her mother nodded slightly at her husband and scooped up her little daughter and almost ran out of the back door she then left her daughter outside the gate and with tears hugged her small body then she left her daughter outside of the gate and locked it, she ran back inside to her husband leaving her daughter scared.

_'Why was momma crying?' _the little girl thought but before she could think more on the subject the house began to light on fire as a small group of 7 people left the building. Shizuku began to cry thinking, '_Who are they, Why is our house on fire, why isn't momma or dad getting out of the burning house?' _her tears began to intensify as the house began to be enveloped in flame. The small green haired girl screamed as she watched her house burn down with her parents inside, tears streaming down her face. '_Zoro-nii where are you!' _she thought to herself wanting to have the comfort of her older brother.

"KA-CHAN, TO-CHAN!" she kept screaming pounding her tiny fists on the gate helplessly.

Chieko found her on her knee's wailing in front of a burnt down house pounding on the gate to her house 2 hours later. The woman looked down at the wailing girls face and hugged the small body. "were your parents inside that building" she asked as the girl nodded while stopping her struggle to get inside the gate. the older woman looked down at the girl and said softly "I'll take care of you now." the small girl looked up tears falling and nodded having no where else to go and hugging the woman back.

* * *

**Flashback isn't over yet. next chapter will show what happens to Shizuku from then till the current time. Forgive me I didn't have enough time to finish it on this chapter.****  
**

**So Review, Review, Review. I'd like your advice on how I can make it better.**

**Also on a side note. I might include pairings but I'm not sure who should be paired with who? So send me who you think should be a pair in a review or message.**

**Thank you!**

** ~Mikit**


	3. -Authors Notice-

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story I've been working on a new story.**

**Anyways I've been looking through my story so far and to be blunt, I did horribly with the writing of it, So I may be rewriting it, don't worry I will keep the facts the same but It will just look better. ^_^ and I'll be adding chapter 3 next week too. It took me a while but I'm almost done.**

**Sorry again, and thank you for reading!**

**~Mikit **


End file.
